


The meaning of  family

by Spacesword16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homesickness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Tenzin and Pema interact with their family, Korra begins to feel as if she is alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meaning of  family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to nickelodeon. 
> 
> A/N: I wrote this for day one of Korra appreciation week on tumblr.

Sighing she glanced out at the lights that reflected onto the water. Letting the railing take on most of her weight as she stared into the murky blackness below her she allowed the dark thoughts to swirl back into her mind.

“Korra? What’s wrong? What are you doing out here?” a light feminine voice asked, causing her to mentally curse as she turned to see Asami and Bolin approaching her.

“Nothing…It’s just loud in there tonight is all.” She replied as she glanced down, causing her two friends to share a skeptical look.

“Uh-huh….Well it seems you’ve been crying and the last time I checked people don’t cry over a place being too loud.” Bolin retorted, looking thoughtful though Asami just gave him a pointed look.

Korra glared at the two before slumping back over the railing, idly bending the water up and into an array of shapes.

“Don’t worry about me…Just go enjoy the night with Tenzin and his family. I’ll come back inside in a minute.” Korra retorted, her back still turned to them.

_Pull it together Korra, this is just pathetic._

She thought bitterly, wiping another bit of moister from her face.

After a few minutes the young avatar headed inside, though she was careful to avoid everyone.

“I’m going to bed!” she called as she trudged the way to her room.

As soon as she was in her room she sank onto her bed.

_I’m the Avatar…I shouldn’t be feeling like this…I shouldn’t feel so connected to one place so much._

She thought, closing her eyes as warm moister blurred her vision.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

“Korra? What are you doing up here all alone?”

To her surprise it was Pema.

Knowing that it would be hard to lie to the woman Korra sighed and went to open the door.

“I thought it was Mako or someone being annoying.” She muttered as she quickly turned her back to the air acolyte.

“What’s wrong? Are you crying?” the woman’s gentle tone sent a pang of longing through the seventeen year olds heart.

“No…I just got some dust in my eyes.” Korra stammered, only to feel a hand rest on her shoulder.

“Okay then but something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?”

Korra groaned slightly at that and sat down, resting her head into her hands.

“It’s stupid….I’m supposed to be the Avatar but here recently I’ve really started missing home.” She admitted, only to feel a hand start rubbing her back.

“Is it the south pole you miss or your family?” Pema questioned gingerly, feeling her husband’s ward stiffen slightly.

“Both I guess…I mean I didn’t get to see my family much because of Avatar training but I can’t help but feel really alone here.” The seventeen year old confessed.

Pema pursed her lips as she listened to the teen’s words, trying to imagine how lonely she must have been growing up in a place her family could only visit.

“You know family isn’t always those who are related to you by blood, right?” she said after a while, waiting for the teen to look up before she continued

“Family isn’t always about relations but the people that you care about.”

That caught the teenager’s attention, though fear gripped her heart once again.

“So you don’t think I’m weak?” she questioned shakily, risking a glance at the woman who just smiled lightly and reached over to brush a tear off of her cheek.

“You may be the avatar but you’re also human. No one expects you to be like a stone.”

Korra smiled slightly at this, trying her best to dry her eyes.

“Thanks Pema.” She replied, turning to hug the woman who stiffened in surprise before hugging back.

 

 


End file.
